Feizhi
|corecolor = |bordercolor = |name = Feizhi |image = |element = Jupiter |hometown = Xian |age = 15 |relatives = Feh (father) |hair = Purple |eyes = Green |japname = (コウラン Kouran) }} Feizhi (コウラン Kouran) is an NPC in Golden Sun encountered in Xian and figures into the episode concerning Altin. While she has little bearing on the overall story, she makes a return appearance in Golden Sun: The Lost Age if in Golden Sun she is helped by Isaac's party. Gameplay In Golden Sun , over her perceiving Hsu is in danger.]] Feizhi is a young woman who lives in Xian with her father, Master Feh, and most likely has her whole life, which is clearly evident in her sharing the townsfolk's direct and partially stunted dialect of English. She is somewhat impulsive and has a habit of referring to her elders as "old man". She trains in the kung fu style of martial arts, and is friends with the kung fu student Hsu, caring for him perhaps as a romantic interest. She also knows and has studied under Hama, the Master of the Lama Temple west of Xian. Shortly before Golden Sun begins, Hama, who is actually an Adept of the Jupiter element, attempted to teach and pass on her Jupiter-based Psynergy power of foresight onto Feizhi, because even though Feizhi was not an Adept at that point, she already possessed that ability and that ability was merely dormant. However, Feizhi's power of prediction appeared to remain dormant, to Hama's partial dismay. Feizhi's life, like so many other people and places across the world, was changed with the eruption of Mt. Aleph, which caused a rain of Psynergy Stones to spread all across Weyard. One chunk of Psynergy Stone hit her right on the forehead, effectively "unlocking" her powers as a Jupiter Adept and thus her ability to predict and foresee events. With her newfound power she immediately predicted various things that would happen and shared her thoughts with her folks at home, and these events did indeed happen in time; namely, when Mogall Prairie to the east grew itself into a dense forest under evil's influence in a matter of days, and when the mining town of Altin to the west mysteriously became flooded by water generated by newly animated statues of monsters. Both were caused by the presence of Psynergy Stones as well. Her father Feh, however, stoutly believes it to be mere coincidence that she was able to predict these (rather fantastic) occurrences, to Feizhi's frustration. Shortly after these worrisome events begin occurring, the group of warrior Adepts led by Saturos and including Felix (the actual instigators of Mt. Aleph's eruption and the current circumstances) passes through Mogall and by Xian through Silk Road, the merchant-caravan road that encompasses, among many other locations, Xian, Lama Temple, and the Alpine Crossing that causes Silk Road to fork off to nearby Altin from Xian's side. At the same time, Hsu was returning to Xian from his training session with Hama at Lama Temple and was arriving at Alpine Crossing. Saturos' group was being pursued by a similar group of warrior Adepts led by the Venus Adept Isaac, and Saturos and Felix aim to impede Isaac's progress by causing a landslide at Alpine Crossing to block off access to their route past Lama Temple. Saturos and Felix either do not notice or do not care as Hsu is caught up in the landslide and is injured, and they resume their journey west. Feizhi certainly notices with her prophetic power that something bad happened to Hsu, and asks her father to send people out to look for him, but Master Feh still does not believe his daughter's claim to have powers of prophecy and states Hsu is only merely late. In a rage, Feizhi calls her father a "stubborn old man" and storms out of Xian's dojo saying she will look for Hsu herself. of the danger that has befallen Hsu.]] At this time Isaac's group arrives in Xian and demonstrates their Psynergy powers to Master Feh and the kung fu students at the Dojo. As they leave Xian they pass by Feizhi at the entrance, who states she hopes they will travel west to Alpine Crossing so that she may follow them safe from the wild monsters roaming the lands. That they do, and when they get there Feizhi's worst fear is realized when they come across the landslide. Feizhi investigates the pile of rubble and boulders blocking Silk Road and calls out to Hsu as Isaac's group heads north to the flooded Altin. Feizhi spends a long period of time figuring out a way past the boulders to Hsu, and ultimately concludes that the only way she can get to the other side is to use the cavernous pathway connecting Altin's mines to an area near Lama Temple on the other side, so she eventually heads up to Altin. There she discovers that Isaac's group has somehow managed to remove all the water and restore the flooded town, and follows the underground pathway she had in mind and which Isaac's group used shortly beforehand to make it to Lama. Feizhi arrives at Lama Temple and stumbles in upon Hama having a council with Isaac's group, and brings news to her of Hsu's predicament, which Hama did not predict because she was previously focused on Isaac's arrival to her temple. Hama is pleasantly surprised that Feizhi finally gained the power Hama previously tried to teach to her and is encouraged enough to teach the Reveal power to Ivan in Isaac's group before leaving for Alpine Crossing to help Hsu. With Hama's help Feizhi is able to get to where Hsu is pinned down by a giant boulder, but now the question arises of whether Hama and Feizhi can get Hsu out of there on their own, as they do not have the right kind of Psynergy powers necessary to remove the obstacle. Isaac's group can decide at this time to come back to Alpine Crossing and help them all, and when he does Isaac uses the Lift Psynergy his group found at Altin's mines to magically raise the boulder high to Feizhi's personal investment, and Hsu is freed and brought back to Xian by Feizhi to treat his injuries while Hama returns to Lama Temple with Isaac. Master Feh finally believes his daughter to possess the powers of prophecy she claims to have, and Feizhi owes Isaac her deepest gratitude even as Isaac resumes his quest in pursuit of Saturos and Felix. This will influence an event in Golden Sun: The Lost Age if players transfer their data. In Golden Sun: The Lost Age if he helped her out previously and gives Felix the Golden Ring she made for Isaac.]] Feizhi's gratitude and admiration of Isaac for his helping her out eventually blossoms into an outright romantic crush, in spite of her being friends with Hsu. She decides to construct a good-luck charm called the Golden Ring, which actually has elemental properties the wielding Adept can draw out from the ring. Her somewhat shaky sense of clairvoyance tells her to travel west from Xian along Angara's coastline to the coastal mountainside town of Champa searching for Isaac, passing by the Ankohl Ruins along the way. When she arrives at the town, to her puzzlement the young Venus Adept warrior and leader of a group of multicolored Adepts she encounters is Felix and his own group. It's most likely she predicted Felix being there and mistook him for Isaac because of how similarly to Isaac's group Felix and his group are set up as, and Felix and Isaac's fates are indeed deeply intertwined. Feizhi's obvious crush on Isaac is pointed out by Kraden to her embarrassment, but she is glad enough that Felix's group knows Isaac and gives them the Golden Ring so that they may give it to Isaac for her to convey to Isaac how she feels, and Kraden assures her they will do that. She then returns to Xian, which is her last appearance in the Golden Sun games as of now. Some things worth noting here: Felix is quite lucky that Feizhi gave him the Golden Ring in the first place, because Feizhi does not realize that Felix is the one partly responsible for causing Hsu's injuries or that Felix and Isaac are enemies at odds for much of the games. For her brief appearance in The Lost Age, Feizhi uses the name "Ulmuch" to refer to Hsu, which is a clear mistranslation and inconsistency with the previous game. Quotes *At Xian: :Feh: "Feizhi, wait! Are you worried that Hsu is late? He is only a little late in returning from Lama Temple. Do not worry!" :Feizhi: "Something is wrong with Hsu... I sense it." :Feh: "Ahhh, Feizhi... Is it your power again?" :Feizhi: "Ever since gems fell from the sky and hit me, I have sensed bad things." :Feh: "You say you sense evil ever since you received the power of prophecy. You have told me already. I do not believe it, Feizhi. Your visions are just mere coincidences." :Feizhi: "My visions came true many times, no? I had a vision about Mogall Forest, and that came true..." :Dojo student #1: "Yes, your predictions came true, Feizhi. It was very surprising!" :Feizhi: "The flood in Altin... Did I not predict that, too?" :Townsperson: "All Feizhi's predictions came true." :Feizhi: "See, Father?" :Feh: "I have heard this all. I was surprised, too, but it is still coincidence." :Feizhi: "You still don't believe it?" :Feh: "Hsu is late, so you worry too much. But do not think bad thoughts." :Feizhi: "You sent people to find Hsu, correct?" (Feh nods no) "Stubborn old man." :Feh: "What did you say, Feizhi? You should not speak so to your elders." :Feizhi: "I will not ask anyone. I will go alone, then!" :Feh: "It is too dangerous." (Feizhi runs out of the building.) :Townsperson: "Ya! Master Feh! Feizhi has gone!" :Dojo student #2: "Feizhi was very angry. She was frightening!" :Dojo student #1: "Hsu is in danger. Feizhi is going to help." :Feh: "Feizhi knows kung fu. She will be all right. Feizhi is alone. She cannot go too far. She will give up soon enough. Until then, let her be." :Feizhi: "You are the warriors from the school... Are you strong warriors?" (If Isaac says no) "You are weak warriors? Very few warriors would call themselves weak." *At Alpine Crossing: :Feizhi: "What do I do? Warrior, should I return to Xian?" (If Isaac says yes) "Going back is no option. I must find Hsu." *At Lama Temple: :Ivan: "What's wrong, Master Hama? You can pass Reveal on to me, can't you?" :Hama: "I am unsure that it will work. In preparation for this day, I tried to pass a power on to a young girl, although that power was not Reveal. My student was not an Adept... But I thought anyone could hone a skill he or she already possessed... However, I saw no change in the girl." :Feizhi: "No! There was change!" (Feizhi runs in.) :Hama: "Feizhi... Why are you here?" :Feizhi: "I sensed it!" :Hama: "Sensed it? What did you sense?" :Feizhi: "Hsu is in great danger!" :Hama: "Hsu left this place a long time ago." :Feizhi: "I know... But Hsu did not return to Xian." :Hama: "...The boulders in the mountains!" :Feizhi: "I sensed it. I came through the mine. I came to ask for help." *At Alpine Crossing with Hama: :Feizhi: "Oh my! The boulder! It floats!" *At Xian, after Hsu's rescue: :Feizhi (thinking): "Master Hama has great power. You do, too, young warrior. You are both amazing." *At Champa: :Feizhi: "Isaac! Isaac, is it you? Do my eyes deceive me?" (If Felix says no) "No, you are not Isaac, are you?" :Kraden: "Young lady, are you looking for someone by the name of Isaac?" :Feizhi: "Yes, old man! I am looking for one called Isaac! Where is Isaac?" :Kraden: "I'm sorry... Isaac isn't with us..." :Feizhi: "Well then, where can I find Isaac?" :Kraden: "Why do you want to find him so badly?" :Feizhi: "Me? I am Feizhi... Isaac helped me once. He helped Ulmuch. Ulmuch was trapped, but Isaac saved him. He is a brave man, isn't he?" :Kraden: "I suppose... But why are you looking for him? Do you like him? Is that it?" :Feizhi: "You're a mean old man. It is not polite to tease me." :Kraden: "That's what it is! You like Isaac!" :Feizhi: "No! I am so embarrassed!" :Kraden: "Don't worry, Feizhi... We'll tell Isaac how you feel!" :Feizhi: "I... Really? Then... Will you give him this when you tell him?" (Puts the Golden Ring on the ground.) :Kraden: "What is it?" :Feizhi: "Isaac is on a dangerous journey. I am worried about him, so I made him a good luck charm." :Kraden: "Ah, a good luck charm... I see." :Feizhi: "I am going home now, old man. Thank you for doing this favor for me." (Leaves Champa.) Category:Characters Category:Non-player characters Category:Characters in Golden Sun Category:Characters in Golden Sun: The Lost Age Category:Adepts